


Thief's Gift

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoko wishes they had a more interesting task, like that one time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 41. Anyone else that's done HaruMomo has done a fic based on it. ;)

"Hands up!" Momoko said, pointing the mop at Haruka's head.

"Come on, stop it, we don't need to be doing anything like that anymore," Haruka said. Undaunted, she moved her own mop along the floor properly, cleaning up the drippy mess that Momoko had just made.

"You're right," Momoko said, sighing as she placed her mop back on the floor. "But that job was so much more interesting than _this_ one."

"True, but being a Maskman requires that we do all sorts of things, boring or not," Haruka said.

"Right, right. I know that of course," Momoko said, now dutifully mopping.

"Though you do remind me of something," Haruka said, carefully stepping along the wet floor to their bags.

"What's that?" Momoko asked, peering over towards her, unsure if Haruka would scold her or not if she stopped working.

"This," Haruka said, taking something out of her bad. "Come over here, it'll just take a minute." Momoko walked over, and Haruka soon placed a small box in her hand. "It's for you," Haruka said, and Momoko opened it.

"Ah!" Momoko exclaimed. Inside it was a small gold necklace, with a sparkling diamond pendant. "This is from one of the stores we robbed!"

"Right, but of course I paid for it," Haruka said, offended.

"But how?" Momoko asked. "And-"

"Don't worry about it," Haruka said, walking back to her mop and bucket. "Think of it as a keepsake. Remember those fun times, even when you're bored."

Momoko clutched the box and grinned, though Haruka couldn't see it, as her back was now turned to concentrate on her work. Momoko ran to hug her, slipping a little and glomping her with a little _too_ much force. Haruka looked backward, surprised, and finally caught sight of Momoko's gleeful face. "Thank you," Momoko said.


End file.
